NEMBAK PERTAMA
by nopembermu
Summary: Cara Nishinoya Yuu, murid kelas tiga yang masih kekanak-kanakan menembak seseorang untuk pertama kalinya.


_**Disclaimer** : Haikyuu tentu saja punya Haruichi Furudate-sensei, saya cuma pinjam Noya sebentar untuk dibahan yang bisa di uwu-uwu-kan._

* * *

 **NEMBAK PERTAMA**

 **.**

 _nopembermu © 2019_

* * *

Kamu hampir kehabisan napas. Jantungmu hampir loncat keluar. Badanmu seketika lemas. Pikiranmu tidak dapat berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

"Aku pikir aku mau berpacaran denganmu."

Seorang teman sekelas, di masa SMA tahun ketigamu, ia mengulang kalimatnyaーNishinoya Yuu memerintahkanmu berpacaran dengannya. Pernah berpikir seberapa banyak kamu terkejut sekarang?

Ia memanyunkan bibirnya, "Mana jawabanmu?"

Dan sekarang ia meminta jawaban, baiklah. Apa kamu sempat berharap bisa lari saja dari situasi semacam ini?

"Anoo..." kamu melihat sekeliling, ruang kelas sudah kosong karena sebagian besar penghuninya sudah pulang atau pergi ke kegiatan klub, atau membaca di perpustakaan, atau nongkrong di cafe dekat stasiun, "Noya-san tidak segera pergi kegiatan klub?"

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu, tahu." Ia melipat tangan, kamu sedikit lebih tinggi dari bocah libero ini. Jambulnya itu lucu, kadang kamu ingin memainkannya lalu menariknya sekuat tenaga, "Lagi pula, kamu juga masih di sini. Tidak pergi ke klub."

Bagaimana ini? Kamu memang menyukainya dari pertama bertemu di tahun pertamamu masuk Karasuno, kan?

"Bukannya kamu menyukai Shimizu-senpai?" kamu ganti memanyunkan bibir, mengikuti caranya.

"Ettooo.." sekarang kamu di atas angin, Noya tampak bingung, "Kiyoko-san sudah lulus." Cicitnya pelan.

"Lalu?" Hatimu seketika remuk, apa karena kamu hanya dijadikan pengganti? Makanya rasanya sakit sekali, "Kenapa kamu mengajakku berpacaran, noya-san?" Pada akhirnya bukan kalimat itu yang kamu tanyakan.

Wajahnya kembali cerah, ekspresi yang selalu kamu ingatーdan kamu sukai, "Semua orang berkata kita cocok."

Lagi-lagi kata orang. Apa bocah itu tidak tahu kalau orang-orang menggosipkan demikian karena mereka tahu kamu menyukainya sejak lama. Tergambar jelas pada dirimu, bagaimana kamu memperhatikan Noya, tersenyum sendiri—

"Dan karena aku belakangan sering kepikiran tentangmu." Noya mengatakannya, ia mengatakan hal sebagus itu? "Kamu selalu berlarian dikepalaku. Kadang membuatku kesal karena aku jadi nggak fokus waktu voli."

Eh?

Noya melanjutkan, "Aku jadi ingin selalu melihatmu."

Pernah merasakan seperti oksigen tiba-tiba hilang dari bumi? Atau tiba-tiba sekejab menjadi bodoh untuk ingat tata cara bernapas? Kamu benar-benar mengalaminya sekarang. Bagaimana sosok yang rasanya tak tergapai itu kini menyerahkan hatinya langsung padamu.

"Noya-san, kamu mengajakku pacaran," kamu menelan ludah, "Memang kamu tahu pacaran itu seperti apa?"

"Tenang!"Ia langsung kalap, "Aku nggak akan mengajakmu mencari udang, atau melakukan hal kekanak-kanakan! Aku sudah bertanya sama Chikara caranya pacaran..."

Kamu jadi ikutan kalap, "Kamu nggak perlu memaksakan—"

Noya langsung memotong perkataanmu, "Aku akan mejemputmu didepan rumah setiap berangkat sekolah, aku juga akan mengirimimu chat tiap malam, mengingatkanmu belajar, aku nggak akan membuatmu kangen karena aku akan selalu ada. Aku berusaha masuk universitas yang sama denganmu..."

Saat itu, kamu merasa senang tak tertahan, ada perasaan menggelitik di dadamu dan sebagian perutmu. Ia sangat berusaha.

"Aku akan menjadi seseorang yang terbaik untukmu." Setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya, Nishinoya langsung tersenyum lebar, senyum yang akan menghisapmu dalam kebahagiaan tanpa tepi. Tanpa jarak. Tanpa akhir.

Waktu terhenti beberapa jeda.

"Aku..selalu menyukai Noya-san." Jawabmu pada akhirnya.

Mukanya memerah, kamu juga, "Aku belum bilang suka padamu, tapi kamu sudah duluan. Curang."

"Kalau begitu, katakanlah." Ujarmu mempersilakan (atau menantang?)-nya, tersenyum tak kalah benderang.

"Aku menyukaimu," Noya malu-malu, "Tapi tidak dari dulu sepertimu. Aku baru mulai kepikiranmu akhir-akhir ini. Tapi sering! Jadi rasa suka kita sama besarnya!"

Sangat jujur dan tidak mau kalah, Noya sekali sifat ini.

Kamu merekahkan senyumanmu lebih lebar, "Wow. Senang sekali mendengar itu darimu."

"Jadi," ia menatapmu dalam, "Kita pacaran?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Kamu manggut-manggut dengan senyum tipis dan tawa tertahan.

"Bolehkah kita berciuman?"

Kamu menaikkan sebelah alis, "Memang kamu tahu caranya?"

"Tahu." Ia menarik lehermu dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahmu, "Aku sudah minta diajari Chikara waktu itu." Lalu ia melumat bibirmu dengan kecupan-kecupan tipis.

Resmi, hari itu, di suatu hari pada tahun ketiganya di sekolah menengah, Nishinoya untuk pertama kalinya, mencium seorang gadis.

* * *

 **Note** :

 _Gara-gara di twitter liat teman pakai ava Noya, jadilah ini. Hahaha. Oh iya, terinspirasi dari extra chapter Haikyuu volume 12, di halaman terakhir. Baca deh, kocak. Hahaha._


End file.
